List of Mario cameos
This is a list of Mario series cameos from other games. The list includes Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and other Mario characters appearing as cameos as well. Cameos ''The Legend of Zelda'' games *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - Mario's face can be seen as framed photos in many houses. *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' - There are many Mario-related enemies in the game, along with a Yoshi Doll as an item. *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - Once at the Hyrule Castle, Link must look through the window where Ganondorf was, there is framed pictures of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Bowser. In the remake, it is a theme from World 1-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Also, in Lon-Lon Ranch, all the people have Bowser medals on their necks. *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - One of the masks that the Masks Salesman has is a face of Mario. *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - Fyer, the man who operates the cannon, has a Bullet Bill on his arm. ''Animal Crossing'' games *''Animal Crossing'' - There is both a Mario and a Luigi statue, along with code only Super Mario Bros.-related furniture. The game also features the classic Super Mario Bros. games for the Nintendo Entertainment System as unlockable items. There is also two shirts with Mario and Luigi logos on it, as well as the red and green color. *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' - Super Mario Bros. furniture can be received by Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection letters to Nintendo. Additionally, Super Mario Bros. 3-themed paper is in the game. *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - Furniture from the Mario can sometimes be found in floating presents, Mario and Luigi costumes can be bought at Mable and Able's store and various Mario Kart, Super Mario Bros. and Wa''Wario''-themed items can be purchased with the points earned at Tom Nook's store. ''Tetris'' games *''Tetris'' - Player one is Mario, and player two is Luigi. Also in the ending credits, you will see a few Mario characters dancing and playing music. *''Tetris DS'' - The standard mode theme is from the classic Mario game Super Mario Bros. The puzzle mode theme is from the game Yoshi, and the push mode theme is from Donkey Kong. ''Kirby'' games *''Kirby Super Star'' - While fighting in a ring, you will see Mario, Luigi, Birdo, and Toad cheering you on. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' - While fighting King Dedede in the wrestling ring, one is able to see Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario and two Toads in the audience, and in the Megaton Punch minigame, some Mario items can be found in "The Great Cave Offensive" and when Kirby has the stone ability he can change into a gold Mario statue (note that this is quite rare). Also during the credits for certain modes, when the screen showing "Special Thanks" shows up, a picture of Kirby standing with a golden Mario is seen in a corner. ''Pikmin'' games *''Pikmin 2'' - One of the items that you must take back to your ship is a bottle cap with Bowser on it. *Pikmin 2 - One of the items says Mario Paint on it, the item was blue paint. *Pikmin 2 - One of the items you find is called Unspeakable Wonder, and it is in reality Princess Peach's crown. Just Dance ''games * Just Dance Wii - Just Mario Song * Just Dance 3 - Just Mario Song * Just Dance 2018 Unlimited - Just Mario and Naughty Girl Song Other games *SSX on Tour (Gamecube only) ''- Mario character are playable. *''Street V3 (Gamecube only) - Mario character are playable. *Brain Age'' - If you touch the man that is at walking speed, he will whistle the Mario theme. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' - One of the call-sign emblems in the game is Price (a character from the series) in the form of a Super Mario Bros. sprite. *''Picross DS'' - After completing all the normal mode puzzles, ten Mario-themed puzzles can be unlocked. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - In Marble Zone, a pattern on a temple in the background resembles Mario's face. *Captain Rainbow (Japanese-only): Mario makes a cameo as a portrait above Tracy's (from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) throne. An empty portrait and Link are sitting to the left of his picture. *Yoshi and Mario appeared in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as dolls on Otacon's desk. When the Yoshi doll was shot, it made the famous Yoshi sound and shooting Mario made the 1up sound effect, refilling Snake's health. *In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out Mario is the referee. *Minecraft for Wii U, Minecraft for Nintendo Switch and Minecraft for 3DS have Mario worlds and skinpacks. *In Rocket League for Nintendo Switch are 2 Mario cars: A Mario car and a Luigi car. *Pilotwings 64: In Mt. Rushmore in Little States, Washington's face is replaced with Mario's. *In SimCity Bowser can attack the city. Misc. *Monopoly created 2 Mario boards: Monopoly: Nintendo Collector's Edition and Monopoly Gamer *Kelloggs created Super Mario Cereal. Category:Lists Category:Mario Category:References